A Night at the Opera
by kat009
Summary: 4xR They've been friends for years, but Quatre has always been restrained from telling her the truth about his feelings by her relationship with Heero. However, after a reflective night together...who knows what could happen?


**A Night at the Opera**

By: Katryn Parker

----

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters and settings. I do, however, own the plot for this story.

----

**Pairing:** This is a 4xR fic. If you do not like the pairing, don't flame me. Also, please heed the rating; there will be a mature situation in this fic.

----

**The Overture**

It was finally the night of the opera.

Relena carefully did her hair and makeup, pulling her honey-colored hair into a high bun and letting small strands of hair fall loose and wearing a glossy vanilla shadow on her eyes to accent their shape. Her gown had been carefully chosen; it was a dark blue, halter-top dress that trailed in a small train at the back, her long and slender neck appearing to be even more graceful. Her jewelry, also, had been meticulously planned; a diamond necklace encircled her neck, and an array of sparkling bracelets graced her wrists. She was ready.

She presented herself to her suitor as the prom queen would come to meet her date. A walk down the stairs in difficult and flimsy high-heels brought her to her, blonde-haired, blue-eyed gentleman, in his tailored suit and shiny black shoes. Quatre smiled gently – the same gentle smile that she had grown to admire and take comfort in. "Miss Peacecraft?" he said, politely, almost teasingly.

"Please, call me Relena," she said lightly, ignoring his small jest. "Mr. Winner. Are we to stand here all day or are we going to the opera?"

"After you," he said, raising his eyebrows and opening the door. She held back a laugh in order to keep her poise as a swarm of photographers nearly attacked her when she walked out of the door, closely followed by Quatre, who took her arm quickly.

It was obviously quite the buzz.

The Alliance Opera Company was touring to the L4 opera house, and Senators Winner and Peacecraft were attending together. The opera was a gathering place for many of the well-to-do of the colonies…but this couple was special.

It had been all over the tabloids. As their friendship had developed, the media had taken more and more notice of the young, enticing couple. This was something that audiences would just soak up: young lovers, a possibility of collaboration in the senate – what could these two do if they were to get together? They had practically become celebrities, although many of their new followers knew little of their introverted personalities. It all seemed very silly to the two young people…but they played along, occasionally giving the photographers what they wanted.

Quatre opened the door for Relena and she got into the limo, him following and casting a suggestive look at the cameras. The audience gasped; those two were up to something, for sure. His look had said it all.

----

**Act II**

"Oh my God, Quatre, that was awful!" Relena giggled as they settled in across from each other, shoving him back with one white gloved hand.

He shook his head, chuckling. "Oh…they got what they wanted. A big scoop, right? I can see it now: 'Quatre Winner raises his eyebrows at photographers; could it mean romance between him and Relena Peacecraft?'"

"It's ridiculous, you know…" she said quietly, taking off her gloves and propping her feet up on the seat near Quatre. "Can't believe the media's actually after us! We're two of the most uninteresting people I know of…you know, despite our involvement in the Eve Wars – which _everyone _was involved in at some point – we're practically nobody!"

"Oh, no, no…" Quatre said, his serious expression conveying his sarcasm, "We're young and beautiful. That's why they want us. Anyway, it's not as if we would ever…"

"Oh…no," Relena said, meeting his gaze a little awkwardly, "Of course we wouldn't…of course…"

The conversation ended there, and the two quickly went on to different subjects; politics, current events, and their own lives were all discussed. Relena told Quatre what was going on with Heero and Quatre, in turn, informed her of his complete lack of a love life. That was what the media didn't know…that Relena's significant other lived in the very same house as her. It was best that this was kept secret…after the wars were over, Heero had found many illegal trades, including weapons trade and jobs as an assassin, to be the only thing he could do anymore. If Relena revealed his presence to the media, it would be political suicide; he was everything that she was supposed to oppose.

To be honest, the two saw little of each other every day…they never made love anymore…and they seemed to have fallen away from each other.

Her meetings with Quatre were the highlight of her day.

"So…how is Heero?" Quatre asked when she mentioned him briefly.

"Heero?" she said, "Well, he's fine…he's still doing illegal things, I think. I don't really see much of him anymore."

"You don't see much of him…?" Quatre asked, confused.

"I'm pretty sure he's lost interest in me," she said, laughing humorlessly, "He…he's been working with a group that does prevention work…but uses weapon. I think it might be a part of the government, or might be completely against it. I just…" She looked up at him, her eyes pained. "Ten years since we met…and he still can't open up to me."

"I…I'm sorry," Quatre replied, his voice quiet, "Relena, I-"

"We're here, sir!" his driver interjected from the front of the limo. Quatre acknowledged him, nodding.

"Alright."

He'd barely finished the phrase before the door opened and more lights flashed on them. With the upcoming election, photographers and columnists were willing to get any dirt on contenders…maybe they had been hoping to catch the assumed couple in the middle of a kiss. They were disappointed; Quatre and Relena appeared to be on opposite sides of the limo, and they seemed to have been there for a while. They took their pictures anyway, the cameras hiding the frowns on their faces.

Senators Winner and Peacecraft made small-talk with the other politicians, celebrities, and businessmen in the lobby before the performance started; Relena got many appreciative glances from men young and old. It was hard to believe that the beautiful, timid blonde could possibly be one of the most powerful politicians in the colonies.

When the performance began, Quatre found his seat next to Relena's; as fate would have it, they would sit together _and _take the ride to and from in the same automobile. Quatre suggested it and they both laughed awkwardly, dismissing the whole ordeal as a strange twist of fate. That's all it was, of course.

At intermission, while the entire audience rose from their seats to get some drinks and make conversation, Relena had to admit that Quatre looked quite striking in the suit. Although he had never seemed to be as strong as the other Gundam pilots, with their chiseled bodies and hardened personalities, Quatre still possessed a grace and poise that could only be characteristic of a well-trained fighter. She knew that he truly had incredible strength…but his gentle exterior always put a hamper on his ability to intimidate.

Quatre himself was thinking the exact same of Relena. Although she often looked fragile and sometimes weak, she had been through more hardships and trials than anyone could imagine. She was one of the strongest women he knew…and he admired that so much in her. Had she not been with Heero, he would have taken her as his real date to the opera…but she was committed. That was also something that made her strong; although Heero rejected her way of life as he had rejected her love for so many years, she still held on. Many might see it as a weakness…but Quatre saw it as a sign of her will.

He loved her…and she would never know.

The performance was followed by a dinner and small party for friends of the president of L4. Senators Winner and Peacecraft were, of course, invited, being two of the most popular political figures in the colony cluster. Food was served by the best catering company on the colony, and the president himself made the toast to the opera company. Many of the performers joined the group there after they had changed out of their costumes; when the lead actor requested a dance with Relena, she couldn't refuse. So she left Quatre alone at a small table with his champagne and a couple other senators, discussing politics.

In Quatre's mind, it was all just babble…all he could see was Relena dancing in her divine blue dress, her honey-colored locks framing her face like the most perfect portrait. "Winner…Winner, are you paying attention?"

He mumbled an acknowledgement, turning back to the older men speaking with him. These two were acquaintances from the Senate; the man sitting next to him clapped him on the back with a good-natured grin. "So…are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Quatre asked innocently, trying his best to act like he didn't know what they were talking about. The other man laughed, shaking his head.

"You know very well what we're talking about…it's all over the news." He leaned closer to Quatre, his breath smelling of too much champagne. "No one would hold it against you, you know…the two of you being young and single. I was married to my wife by the time I was your age…how old are you anyway?"

Quatre laughed uncomfortably. "Twenty-five…besides, my personal life isn't your business…"

"Twenty-five? You look older!" they both exclaimed, laughing. But Quatre knew it was true. The stress of his life prior to the peace he lived in now had put gray strands in his hair long before their time, and premature wrinkles showed the worry that he'd once gone through so often. He hadn't had the most wonderful life…and anyone could see it just by looking at him.

Relena was actually looking over at him at just that moment, and when he looked in her direction again she demurely looked away, blushing. The baritone dancing with her let out a low, rumbling chuckle. "Have I taken you away from your lover…?" he asked in some sort of a foreign accent. Relena guessed that it was probably Italian or maybe Spanish.

"Oh no, no…he's not my lover. He's a friend," she said, her voice rushing out in one anxious breath. Was it that obvious that she had become obsessed with her "friend"? That she couldn't stop thinking about him, despite the fact that she was supposedly in love with Heero?

The man sighed, shaking his head. "You are young," he said quietly, his breath tickling her ear, "And you deserve to be happy. I know who you are, Relena Peacecraft…and I know that you have been alone for the past ten years. You are obviously attracted to that man over there. Why don't you do something about it?"

She nearly snorted at his lack of knowledge in regard to her personal life. "You have no idea that I've been 'alone'," she said, stepping away from him as the song ended. Now…if you don't mind, I'm going to sit down again."

"As you wish, senator," he said, his dark eyes glinting; he knew that he had gotten to her.

----

**Act II**

The ride back to Relena's house was a little too awkward for the two of them, both having a few new thoughts and then some. Relena wrestled with her feelings for Heero and her feelings for Quatre as a million different questions flew through her mind. Did Quatre love her too? How would it affect them politically if they were found out together? Would Heero even care if she had a relationship with Quatre? Was she even in love with Heero anymore?

She glanced up to see Quatre watching her carefully and, seeing that she was looking at him, he quickly turned away to look out of the window. Relena switched over to the other side of the limo and coughed loudly; he turned back to her, his eyes wide. "Yes?" he said, raising his eyebrows. She almost laughed…he looked like a deer in headlights. Of course, she imagined that she looked much the same.

"I. Well. Um. I was just…well."

"You were just…?" he asked. Quatre's heart began to beat faster in anticipation, wondering what she could possibly be thinking. He unconsciously found himself scooting closer to her, and she didn't realize that she was doing the same

"I was just wondering if…um…if you-"

"If I…?"

"Well…if you…" She sighed, putting her head in her hand. "You know, you would think that being a politician would make it easier to put things into words…"

He put a hand under her chin and tipped her head up until her blue eyes met his own. His breath caught in his throat as he spoke, making his words strangled. "I…I know exactly how you feel," he said. "But I…wanted to ask you the same…the same thing…"

"And that is…?"

"Do you love me?"

They said it at exactly the same time, both cracking a small smile at the humor of it; they probably would have laughed if it hadn't been for the gravity of the situation. Quatre was the first to speak again, his words disjointed and his voice wavering. "So…I guess that means you…"

"Yeah, I do," she breathed. And then she gently pulled his head down and pressed her lips against his.

Quatre was slow to react. This was his first kiss in a very, _very _long time. The last time he had been kissed was just before Dorothy had left him…and this was much different. Relena's lips were soft and full, beseeching and longing…for him. He had wanted her for so long…even when he had first met her in the Sanc Kingdom, when she had been completely in love with Heero…he had wanted her. She was everything he could ever wish for in a woman; she was smart, strong, and she was on the quest for peace…

She was perfect.

He began to respond, moving his lips against hers and placing one large hand on her knee, the other on her cheek. She took a deep breath in and he could feel her shudder under his touch. Could it be…could it be that she felt the same way? That she wanted him as much as he wanted her?

They both opened their eyes, gazing at each other for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. And then she crushed her mouth against his, playing the aggressor as she knew that she must. He was too respectful to touch her like she wanted – no, like she _needed _– to be touched. If he had his way, they would simply kiss…and he would drop her off at home and then they would forget about the whole thing. Relena was determined not to let that happen. She surprised herself by leaning back on the seat and pulling him down by his shirt, both hands gripping his collar as if he would float away when she let go. "Relena…not here…" he mumbled, kissing her despite what he'd just said. She fumbled with his tie, her hands desperate to feel the bare skin of his chest on her palms.

"You're right…" she mumbled, still messing with his shirt. "Tell your driver…tell him to drive around the back. We can go in there. Make sure nobody…" She drew in a breath as he moved his mouth to her neck. "…Make sure nobody sees us."

He sat up abruptly. Relena did the same, attempting to make herself look a little more composed just in case Heero saw them walking in. Quatre told his driver to do as Relena directed; he did.

They walked inside, closing the door behind them.

----

**The Grand Finale**

As soon as they got in the door Relena grabbed him around the neck, nearly pulling him down. He put his hands on her waist, concerned. "What…what's wrong?" he asked. He sounded slightly dazed…she didn't want him to come to his senses.

"I…Quatre…" She looked up at him. "I'm going to be honest with you. If you even think about realizing this is a bad idea…and if you even think about leaving…I will kill you with my bare hands."

He smiled that gentle smile, the one that had been a comfort to her for so long. "I wouldn't even dream of it," he whispered, his throat too clenched to make any sound. She smiled at him, her eyes bright even in the dark room. "Relena…" he said hoarsely, gaining his voice a bit, "You have no idea how long…how long I've waited to be able to touch you…"

There was a pause; Quatre could only watch, as if he were in a dream, as she pulled her hands back to the tie on her dress, slowly pulling the knot undone. He could barely believe he was here…she wore nothing but a nearly sheer slip under the blue gown, the dress itself falling to the floor like a liquid.

"Relena…I…you don't have to…"

"I told you not to doubt this," she said, her breath quick and shallow. "If you've waited so long to…to touch me…then…" She took his hand and guided it to her breast. "Touch me."

They suddenly seemed like a pair of inexperienced teenagers, although both of them had lost their virginity years before. Quatre hesitated for only a moment before pressing his lips to hers, joining with her again as he kept his large hand over her perfect breast. She breathed harder, her nipple hardening against his palm; when he did nothing more, she placed her hand over his and began to move his hand against her, arousing her even more. It had the same effect on him; she could hear his harsh breathing when he suddenly lifted her up and brought her to the four-poster bed. She braced herself against one of the posts as she leaned back and finally removed his tie…and then his shirt. Relena pulled her hand across his chest, reveling in the feel of hard muscle and the dusting of transparent blonde hairs along his torso.

She bent to suck on his collar bone…proceeding to nibble on his shoulder and tease his flesh with her tongue. He bucked his hips against her, making his arousal evident, and he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to him. "Please…I don't want to rush this…" he groaned. She could feel his manhood at her core, making her pulse with desire, and she felt the same desperation as her lover.

She could only nod against his shoulder before he lay her down on the bed, staying standing to look at her. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could make out the perfection of her round breasts, her sculpted abdomen, and her marble legs. He could think of her as nothing other than a goddess…some ethereal being to worship and make love to, not just sate his needs. He slowly removed his slacks and then his undergarments – Relena couldn't help but stare at his erect member. She knew what he wanted to do now…but he restrained himself and instead propped himself up on his elbows above her, bending his head to her chest. She sucked in a breath when his mouth wrapped around the peak of her right breast, his other hand wandering up to her face and tracing over her lips without him even realizing it. Unable to do anything else, she opened her lips to take his index finger into her mouth. He groaned in surprise and pleasure, intensifying the pressure of his mouth on her breasts. She thrust her chest up towards him and he took his hand from her mouth, wrapping his arm around her waist and splaying his hand across her lower back. Relena knew that she had never felt this much pleasure before…not ever with Heero. It was at that moment that she realized that she'd never been _made love to _before.

Quatre made sure that his hands touched every part of her; he was still worried that she could disappear in a split second, a figment of his imagination and his dreams. But her body shuddering underneath him told him otherwise…she still shook with what he guessed could only be the same feeling as his own, an indescribable need to be made one. _No, _he said to himself, _not yet…_ His erection told him otherwise, but he persisted in continuing to make her happy, moving his mouth down to her hip now and sucking on the bone there.

"Quatre…please…" she stuttered, "I…need…I need you…I need you now…"

He brought his face back to hers, leaning on his elbow. "Are you sure?" he said, his voice surprisingly steady. She nodded at him and he gazed at her beautiful face a moment longer before moving his hands down to her hips and pulling her short slip down around her ankles, where she kicked it to the floor, going on to wrap her legs around his waist and prepare to take him in, looking up at him and touching his angelic face lightly. "I can't believe this is happening," he whispered; he might have just been thinking it, but he really couldn't tell. Relena lifted herself towards him and he slid inside, a small groan escaping his lips. She crossed her ankles at his hips and began to rock against him.

He started his rhythm slowly at first, gaining his speed as he became more and more urgent, as he needed her more and more. He leaned down to kiss her as they both came in one rush, stifling the other's groan of pleasure.

They took their time pulling apart, Quatre dragging his hand up the middle of her body slowly, ending at her face. He kissed her softly before collapsing onto the soft pillows, and she happily nestled into the crook of his neck. They were contently silent for a few moments before Quatre spoke, silently as the night. "I didn't think this would ever happen…"

"Me either," she replied, picking up his faint voice. "I never realized…that I could be so happy."

And it was with those words that Quatre realized she was asleep. He kissed her head absently, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair.

Despite the fact that he knew he should worry…about the public, about the media, about Heero…he felt as if he didn't have to. Here in her arms, things were perfect.

Now, in a real opera, all of the characters would die at the end. In a real opera, Quatre would have sung a lover's lament as he and Relena were killed together, and Heero would have committed suicide in his grief over losing the woman he loved. But Quatre knew that, no matter what…

They would live happily ever after.

The end.

----

**Author's Note: **So…that was my fanfic. Hope you liked it. I know that it had basically nothing to do with the actual opera…but I wanted to set it up this way. Mostly because I thought it was a cool idea.

So. Review and I might write more 4xR for all you fans of that pairing! Yaaay! But seriously…I've written one other 4xR one-shot (Picking up the Pieces) and the reviews on that one, although they were few, inspired me to write this fic.

Please no flames. But please do review! And I know the lemon wasn't that great…but I hope it was OK!

--Kat


End file.
